


Mornings

by remremy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hoopkins, lesbian molly, nonbinary molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remremy/pseuds/remremy
Summary: Molly and Stella get ready (?) for the day





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Molly's nonbinary in this (bc I can do what I want) and uses "they/them/their" pronouns

Molly rolled over onto their side, moving Stella's arm around them again. Stella shifted then, throwing a leg over Molly's hip and pulling them closer. 

"Mmmmshhh," she muttered. 

Molly snorted quietly. "I haven't said anything"

"Now you have, haven't you."

"Mm, true. Go back to sleep."

"Well now we're both up, may as we'll stay up."

Stella sat up, sitting cross-cross on Molly's stomach and scratching behind her knee. Molly propped themself up on their elbows and turned their face up for a kiss. Stella planted a smacking kiss on their upturned lips. Molly sat back again, pulling Stella down.

Stella sighed. "We should get ready, hm?"

"I suppose we should. Sherlock asked if I could bring out a corpse for him at 10."

"It's 10:30, dear."

"Oh. Oops. Let me text him, hold on." They reached for their phone on the nightstand and Stella grabbed it first. "Give it here, c'mon, Stella," Molly whined as Stella bounded off the bed. Molly sat up and reached for her again. 

"I'll give it to you, but at a price," Stella said, holding the phone behind her and her other hand before her. 

"And what would this price be?"

"A kiss from the most beautiful pathologist in London, perhaps." Molly rolled their eyes and stepped closer, leaning in.

They snatched the phone from Stella's hand, avoiding her mouth entirely, and ran back into the bedroom, sending off a quick apology to Sherlock as they went. Stella scoffed and chased them down the hall, tackling Molly onto the bed and pushing into their space for a kiss. Molly grinned and closed their eyes, slipping their arms around Stella's neck. They kissed again, before Molly said, "We really should get ready though." Or that's what they meant to say, but most of it was muffled by Stella's mouth.

Stella sighed again. "Mm. C'mon then." They both got out of bed and went to their shared wardrobe. Molly grabbed a white button up and Stella passed them their white binder. Molly handed her the regular Yard uniform and they both got dressed, discussing breakfast options.

They ended up choosing toast and jam, and Stella had a bowl of cereal on top of that. They walked down to the corner of the street and Stella flagged down a cab first. She turned and kissed Molly again, and they flattened a piece of hair that was sticking up from Stella's head before closing the cab door for her. They waved through the window and Stella blew a kiss and winked. Molly turned and walked down the street towards Bart's.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any typos !


End file.
